A red pair of shorts costs $$5$, and a popular brown watch costs $11$ times as much. How much does the brown watch cost?
Explanation: The cost of the brown watch is a multiple of the cost of the red pair of shorts, so find the product. The product is $11 \times $5$ $11 \times $5 = $55$ The brown watch costs $$55$.